Happy Birthday, My Rival
by Elveniel
Summary: Ulang tahun sama sekali tidak memiliki arti yang spesial bagi Near. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari ulang tahun si nomor satu pasti terlupakan dan terlewatkan begitu saja. Nampaknya begitu pula dengan tahun ini, namun ada seseorang yang akan menjadi hadiah teristimewa baginya. A fanfiction special for Near's birthday. One Shot MN.


**Happy Birthday, My Rival**

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : Typo(s). OOC-ness.

Summary : Ulang tahun sama sekali tidak memiliki arti yang spesial bagi Near. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hari ulang tahun si nomor satu pasti terlupakan dan terlewatkan begitu saja. Nampaknya begitu pula dengan tahun ini. Namun ada seseorang yang akan menjadi hadiah istimewa baginya. A fanfiction special for Near's birthday.

.

* * *

.

23 Agustus.

Hari itu Near hanya duduk diam disebuah kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Semua mainan yang biasa dimainkannya tak menarik minatnya kali ini. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin duduk diam dan melamun.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dia ingat itu, dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah ada seseorang di Wammy's House yang ingat hari ulang tahunnya?

Mungkin tidak.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ulang tahun Near memang mudah dilupakan, kecuali untuk gelar peringkat satu yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Tapi dia sudah terbiasa untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya sendiri, dan memberi hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri. Hampir setiap tahun pula dia selalu bertanya-tanya apakah ada orang yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya―satu orang saja―walau dia sendiri tentu sudah tahu jawabannya.

Near perlahan-lahan bangkit dari kursinya. Dengan bosan dia mengambil tumpukan kartu bridge dibawah kursi dan kemudian mulai menyusunnya untuk membangun menara-menara megah lagi.

Sambil ia menyusun, sempat terbesit dibenaknya beberapa nama yang mungkin ingat hari ulang tahunnya.

_Mungkin Mello? Oh, pikiran macam apa ini._

Dia memang pernah tahu tanggal lahir Near, tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau dia membenci Near, lagipula Near adalah satu-satunya orang yang dianggapnya sebagai **rival**. Jadi sudah pasti dia tidak akan mau repot-repot mengingatnya.

_Matt? Dia tidak peduli akan apapun selain game konsolnya itu._

Matt memang pernah menanyakan hari ulang tahun Near, tapi Near bahkan tidak sempat menjawab karena Mello sudah keburu menarik Matt keluar dari kamar Near. Lagipula, Near benar, tidak ada yang Matt pedulikan selain game konsolnya. Jadi, Matt tidak mungkin tahu hari ulang tahun Near.

_Hei, tunggu dulu―bagaimana dengan Roger?_

_Roger bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Apalagi mengingat hari ulang tahun orang lain?_

Near menghela nafas panjang. Dia juga sama sekali tidak berharap banyak pada L dan Watari. Mereka sedang menangani kasus Kira di Jepang. Jadi, itu mustahil kalau mereka sampai mau repot-repot kembali ke Inggris hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Near. Bisa-bisa Near malah dianggap anak yang manja.

Near mencoba berfokus pada menara kartunya yang hampir selesai ketika dobrakan keras yang bersumber dari pintu kamarnya berhasil merobohkan menara kartu megahnya yang hampir jadi.

"Ups! Sori," Kata si pendobrak pintu dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ternyata si pendobrak itu adalah bocah berambut pirang keemasan bernama Mello.

"Ada apa?" tanya Near dengan tatapan dingin yang ditujukan pada Mello. Sebenarnya dia agak kesal karena hasil karyanya roboh dengan tidak elegan.

"Ck! Jangan beri aku tatapan sok _cool_mu itu deh. Aku kan sudah bilang sori!"

_Bisa-bisanya Mello bicara begitu setelah sukses merobohkan menara kartu saya yang hampir jadi._ Batin Near.

Mendengar tak ada respon, dengan ogah-ogahan Mello melanjutkan, "Aku disuruh Roger untuk memanggilmu ke ruang makan. Makan malamnya sudah siap."

Mello mendecak sebal saat mengatakannya, karena dia sudah merasa seperti seorang pelayan saja. Tapi karena Roger yang menyuruhnya, dan karena dia tak mau ambil resiko kalau pasokan cokelatnya akan dihentikan, yah mau tak mau dia harus menurutinya.

Near menatap Mello sesaat.

"Hanya itu saja?"

_Oke, ini keterlaluan._ Kata Mello dalam hati. _Sudah bagus aku mau capek-capek mengantarnya ke ruang makan,bisa-bisanya dia berkata 'hanya itu saja' dengan nada tak tahu berterima kasih? Bersiap-siaplah untuk merasakan tendangan mautku, albino!_

Namun sebelum Mello bertindak, Mello merasa ada yang janggal dibalik pertanyaan-tiga-kata Near itu. Jelas dari pertanyaan itu Near mengharapkan Roger mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apa?

"Halo, Mello?"

Mello baru sadar kalau dia hanya berdiri diam saja, dan tahu-tahu dia mendapati Near sudah berada di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga Mello mendorong Near agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Sejak kapan aku mengizinkan kau boleh dekat-dekat denganku? Aku tidak mau ada anak Wammy yang menyangka kita berteman. Mengerti?"

Near diam saja. Entah karena kehabisan kata-kata atau sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang makan, tidak berdampingan, Mello berjalan di depan sedangkan Near mengekor di belakangnya.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka menyusuri koridor, Mello berhenti.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Mello secara tiba-tiba, membuat Near tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan Mello.

"Apa?"

"Itu―" kata Mello mendecak tak sabar. "Kenapa kau bertanya 'hanya itu saja'? Kau pasti mengharapkan sesuatu kan?"

Nampaknya rasa 'kepo' Mello mulai tergelitik dengan tiga patah kata dari Near itu.

"Oh," Near termangu sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian dia menjawab, "Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak ada'?"

"Saya tidak mengharapkan apa-apa."

"Kau bohong!"

Secara agak mengejutkan, Mello meneriaki Near. Tapi nampaknya Near sudah langsung bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Saya cuma bertanya, Mello. Sungguh―"

"Aku tidak percaya! Cepat katakan saja!"

Kini Mello benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang perempuan yang baru saja memergoki pacarnya berselingkuh.

.

Bukannya melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang makan, mereka berdua hanya berdiri diam di koridor, saling melototi satu sama lain―lebih tepatnya hanya Mello yang melototi Near sampai Roger yang penasaran kenapa Mello lama sekali akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul, dan malah mendapati mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tidak etis.

"Astaga!" kata Roger agak shock. Dia menghampiri Mello dan Near, kemudian menceramahi mereka habis-habisan.

"Kalian tidak boleh bertatapan seperti itu, tidak sehat tahu! Kalau sampai semuanya melihat kalian, kalian pasti akan disangka memiliki hubungan yang tak normal."

Mello langsung kalap begitu mendengar kata 'hubungan-tak-normal'.

"Ka―Kami bukan yaoi! Aku cowok normal, Roger!"

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan di koridor sepi begini? Mello, aku menyuruhmu untuk mengantar Near ke ruang makan bukannya untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!"

Mello kehabisan kata-kata. Dia hanya bisa mondar-mandir panik memikirkan reputasinya sebagai 'cowok' tulen di Wammy's House yang sebentar lagi bakal tercoreng.

"Kami cuma berdebat kecil, kok, Roger. Tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan." Near berusaha membantu menjelaskan.

"Ha! Itu dia!" kata Mello untuk pertama kalinya menyetujui ucapan Near, yang biasanya dia bantah atau dia cemooh. "Kau harus percaya, Roger. Kumohon!"

Mello benar-benar ketakutan di gosipi yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Yeah," Roger berlagak menimang-nimang sejenak, walau sebenarnya dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena melihat kepanikan Mello yang berlebihan. "Kalau memang begitu keadaannya, ayo."

Roger mendorong pelan punggung Mello dan Near, mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

.

Mello memang lega, tapi itu tidak berarti dia berhenti mencurigai Near. Dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sedang disembunyikan Near.

Sampai diruang makan pun Mello masih mengernyit kesal pada Near―yang duduk di meja lain―karena Near tidak membiarkan dia mengetahui rahasia_nya_.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di atas Mello.

"Matt!" Saking bersemangatnya, tanpa disadari Mello menyikut lengan Matt terlalu keras, dan respon yang ia dapatkan hanya rintihan keras di sebelahnya. Untunglah tidak sampai menarik perhatian karena suasana di ruang makan Wammy House saat itu sedang berisik.

"Oi, Matt! Punya telinga gak sih!"

"Apaan sih, Mells? Apa kau tidak bisa memanggil dengan cara yang lebih halus? Lenganku sakit tahu!" Matt mengeluh sambil mengelus-elus lengannya dengan sayang. Setidaknya dia masih beruntung karena bukan _psp_nya yang jadi korban.

Tampaknya Mello sama sekali tak mendengarkan, atau bahkan sengaja tidak mendengarkan, dia langsung menarik lengan Matt dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga bocah laki-laki malang itu.

"Matt, dengar―" Mello berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya sampai sepelan mungkin. Walau sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dilakukan mengingat kondisi di ruang makan Wammy House saat ini.

"Aku curiga Near menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan kuharap rahasianya itu adalah kelemahannya. Jadi, kalau kau mau, bantu aku untuk mencari tahunya. Kalau kau tidak mau―oh, aku tidak peduli pokoknya kau tetap harus mau! Oke?"

Kendati ekspresi 'tak berniat' dan 'malas' terukir jelas di wajahnya, toh Matt tetap memberi anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Begini―"

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah usai, dan semua anak Wammy telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing, tapi tak sedikit juga yang berada di ruangan lain. Mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka diperbolehkan keluar sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Lewat jam tersebut, anak-anak sudah harus berada di balik selimut mereka.

Tapi aturan tersebut nampaknya sama sekali tidak berlaku bagi dua bocah paling nakal di Wammy. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka? Mello dan Matt. Mereka selalu bisa lolos dari patroli Roger, dan berjalan-jalan sesuka mereka sampai bosan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja asalkan mereka selalu waspada.

Dan malam ini, Mello dan Matt akan kembali melakukan aksinya.

Jam dinding aula besar berdentang menunjukkan waktu pukul sepuluh. Lorong-lorong koridor mulai terlihat sepi, dan masih ada beberapa anak yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sedangkan dua bocah lelaki itu dengan liciknya bersembunyi di kamar mandi.

"Matt, jangan lupa perhatikan sekeliling saat aku mengintip Near dari pintu kamarnya." Kata Mello mengulang kembali rencana mereka.

"Beres." Matt mengacungkan jempol terbaiknya.

Dengan demikian, kedua anak itu mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi menuju kamar Near.

.

Near sendiri saat itu sedang bermain dengan tumpukan kartu domino di kamarnya, membuat efek domino sedemikian rupa, yang memang sangat membutuhkan ketelitian dalam penempatan tiap-tiap kartu dan _timing_ yang tepat.

Tapi di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya, dia merasa mendengar suara kaki yang mengendap-ngendap mendekati kamarnya. Iramanya halus, ringan dan cepat. Jelas itu bukan suara langkah milik Roger. Yang berarti ada anak lain sedang menuju kamarnya dengan diam-diam. Tapi siapa?

Near berusaha mengabaikannya, di pikirannya sudah tertulis jelas siapa orangnya, tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing. Sambil tetap memunggungi pintu kamarnya, Near kembali melanjutkan menyusun efek dominonya.

"Tsk! Dia malah main domino! Membosankan." Bisik Mello, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri dibanding kepada Matt.

"Me―Mells!"

Pekikan dari Matt membuat hati Mello mencelos. Belum sempat dia menoleh, tahu-tahu telinganya sudah dijewer keras-keras.

"Aduduh!"

Jeritan Mello terdengar sampai ke kamar Near, yang membuat pemilik kamar langsung menoleh untuk memastikan siapa orangnya. Near nampak tidak terkejut begitu melihat Mello dan Matt mendapat jeweran cantik dari Roger.

"Mello!" raungan Roger bergaung disepanjang koridor, tak diacuhkannya kepala-kepala yang bermunculan ingin tahu dari kamar lain.

"Kau pasti dalang dari semua ini kan!" kata Roger lagi, dia benar-benar terlihat berang.

Near menghela nafas singkat.

_Sudah kuduga. _Kata Near dalam hati. _Sekali penasaran, Mello akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat mengetahuinya._

"Ouch―sakit, Roger!" Mello mengeluh, tapi secara tersirat kedua matanya menatap Matt dengan tatapan menuduh, seakan karena Matt lah mereka berdua tertangkap basah Roger.

Roger tidak peduli suara rintihan dari mereka berdua, dan terus menyeret telinga mereka sampai mereka bertiga menghilang dari pandangan Near. Dan Near tidak tahu lagi bagaimana nasib kedua anak yang malang itu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

11.59 PM

Near melirik jam dinding kamarnya sebelum akhirnya dia menempatkan kepingan terakhir dominonya.

Near mulai mengantuk, tapi dia ingin bertahan.

Ketika saat detik-detik terakhir tiba, Near mulai menghitung mundur.

―_Lima_

_Empat_

_Tiga_

_Dua_

_Satu_

BRAK!

Crash!

"…"

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu tubuh Near sudah berada di atas tumpukan keping-keping domino yang tadi telah disusunnya dengan teliti, dan kini dia hanya bisa menatap hampa kepingan dominonya yang hancur berantakan karena tertimpa tubuhnya sendiri.

Penyebabnya adalah suara dobrakan dari pintu kamar Near yang membuat dia terkejut sampai jatuh. Dan pelakunya adalah―Mello.

Lagi.

"Eh," Mello ngeri dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Near. "Near, sori―"

"…"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Mello frustasi.

Near tetap bergeming. Menatap Mello dalam keheningan tak menyenangkan. Kedua mata hitamnya mengamati Mello.

Wajah bocah pirang itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Itu bukan ekspresi ketakutannya pada Near, tapi dia takut kalau Near akan mengadu pada Roger.

Sambil memeluk sebuah buku tebal bagaikan kamus, Mello melangkah memasuki kamar Near, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Near berdiri.

"Ini sudah tengah malam Mello," Kata Near, tetap bertahan pada posisi jatuhnya yang tak elit. "Menurut saya, perbuatanmu itu sudah keterlaluan, nanti Roger akan―"

Entah karena tak sabaran atau takut akan di adukan pada Roger, Mello langsung menyodorkan buku tebal yang terbuka di tangan satunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menunjuk sebuah halaman tepat di depan hidung Near.

Near bisa melihat terdapat foto dirinya di halaman yang ditunjukkan oleh Mello itu. Near terperangah. Bukankah ini buku yang berisi biodata semua anak yang tinggal di Wammy's House?

"Mello, kamu―"

"Aku sudah tahu rahasiamu!" kata bocah bersurai keemasan itu, menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya dengan perasaan puas. "24 Agustus―hari ini, kau berulang tahun kan?"

Bukannya mendapat tinju karena telah memasuki kamar orang dengan seenaknya, Mello malah mendapat pelukan hangat dari Near.

"!"Mello tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia benar-benar bingung sekaligus shock di saat bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Mello." kata Near setelah beberapa detik kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak Near memeluknya. "Mello adalah orang pertama yang mengingat hari ulang tahun saya."

Mello, sekali lagi, shock.

.

.

Entah apakah ini sebuah kebetulan, atau memang sudah takdir?

Mello bahkan tidak ingat hari ulang tahun Near.

Kejadian sebenarnya adalah.. Mello mendapat hukuman dari Roger untuk membaca buku biodata semua anak Wammy sampai selesai di perpustakaan. Secara tidak sengaja, ketika sampai di halaman biodata Near, Mello melihat tanggal ulang tahunnya dan langsung bergegas ke kamar Near untuk memamerkan hasil temuannya itu, seolah-olah dia berhasil menemukan harta karun.

Tapi dia tak menyangka. Rival satu-satunya kini tengah memeluk dirinya.

Mello tidak mendorong Near atau mengeluarkan tinju mautnya. Entah karena dia tidak tega atau terlalu shock. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya Mello melakukan hal yang tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia hanya.. membalas pelukan Near.

Mello memeluk Near.

Kini sepasang rival itu berpelukan. Sepasang rival yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan kepedulian satu sama lain, kini berpelukan seperti sepasang sahabat lama yang kembali bertemu, seolah tak pernah ada permusuhan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"_Well_, Near―" kata Mello, wajahnya memerah entah karena menahan malu atau benar-benar malu. "Selamat ulang tahun."

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

_August 24th, 1991. The most talented boy was born._

_Happy birthday Nate River!_


End file.
